iRuined Your Date
by kendrathebamf
Summary: Sam gets jealous when Freddie gives a girl his number but when the date comes along, what does Sam do? This story is totally corny, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow. Please read & review!


iRuined Your Night

Sam's Point of View

_It was that night at Kathy's party where my life had come to a halting end. Not like I died or the government decided to stop selling ham or anything. But I guess this was worse. Way worse. _

"Sam, we're gonna be late and I want to dance with Jake before all the pretty girls get there!"

"Chillax, Carls. I'm coming down the stairs now." I hesitated to ask, "Is Freddie down there?"

"Yeah he is. Will you just come down here already!?" Carly shouted.

"Tell the nob to leave." I called while sitting down on the stairs, waiting to heard the door close.

"Fine! Leave Freddie." Carly winked at him.

"Whatever," he said walking up to the door.

Little did I know, he just opened the door and then closed it. But he never left.

"Is he gone?" I shaked.

"Yeah, now lets go!" Carly said happily.

When I walked down the stairs in that fruity dress that I picked out on my own, when I saw he's amazing eyes look me up and down then up again. I froze. I was sure my heart stopped. I didn't want him to see me like that. I wasn't in my natural, food-loving state. I was the princess emerging from the stairs in a beautiful white dress that had frills and a purple, pink and blue vinal design that flows from the bottom of the dress to the black waistband that separated the white top from the frilly, girly bottom. I looked great in it but I didn't feel right. My figured filled the dress nicely, since we were high school juniors now and I guess Freddie noticed my 'features' too because both him and Carly's mouths flew open. For some odd reason, tears began to collect under my black eyeshadowed eyes.

"I thought.. he was gone… I didn't wanna…" I trailed off, still not moving.

"Sam," they both whispered in unison.

I then was infuriated with anger that Carly didn't make him leave like I asked so I walked the stairs and went right past Freddie and her. _How could she? _Before I walked out of the lobby, Carly and Fred rushed over to me. Carly stood by my side while Freddie kept his distance. The tension in the air was getting thicker by the seconds.

"You look great, Sam!" Kathy said when she opened the front door to her gorgeous estate. Freddie smiled to himself and then blushed. I could tell he was thinking of me again. "And you too, Carly!" She said with excitement. Carly was wearing a dress that stopped just before her knees. It was a shiny, red dress that looked skin tight but was actually rather loose for Carly. She always looked as if her dresses were skin tight when she wore strapless dresses. "And Freddie! You look amazing as usual!" She said, moving out of the way for us to walk in. Freddie and Kathy went on a date before but Freddie wasn't that into her. Kathy understood and they agreed to be friends, but she sitll flirted with him whenever she saw him. That's usually what happens with must of his dates.

"Thanks" I said looking down.

"You look wonderful too, Kathy." Carly smiled.

"Yeah, you look nice." Freddie said with that flirty voice I adored so much.

We walked in and their was dancing, a snack bar, and of course, all the lights were off except for the disco lights flashing from face to face. Freddie might have been a nerdy kid with Carls and me but to others, he was like a chick magnet. Ever since he got a little taller, got a killer body and grew out of his 'I Love Carly' phase, he was irresistibly attractive… even to me. He knew he was attractive to other girls too, but he wasn't a player. He didn't want to sleep with every girl like most studs would. He wanted a relationship and that's what attracted me the most.

Carly ran to the dance floor to find Jake and left me and Freddie standing there.

"I'm gonna…" Freddie said looking off to the side. He'd do anything to avoid contact with me.

"Yeah, you go do that" I said shyly as I walked over to greet Carly's soon to be boyfriend.

I felt him watching me, staring at my behind, staring at everything he could without me knowing he was, even though it was obvious he was going to look eventually. So I let him have his fun and didn't turn around to scowl at him. Instead I was talked to Carly and Jake, knowing he was looking. The night went on and I wasn't really socializing that much. I danced with Carly and Jake but when Jake whispered something in her ear and she blushed, I knew I should leave them alone. I walked over to the farthest wall from Fred and sat down on the cozy couch that was against it. Freddie was at the snack bar with some girl sitting next to him, looking at him with the most flirtatious eyes I've ever seen. Of course Freddie didn't noticed it though. By now he was use to it.

She placed her hand on his and I saw her mouth open to speak. They talked for about five minutes, her giggling at most everything he says. How Pathetic. At least when I talk to Freddie, I laughed at the things that are suppose to be laughed at. Not everything. My eyes lingered from Freddie to her. Finally, she made a move. She leaned over to Freddie's ear and whispered something totally seductive. I didn't hear it over the music obviously but I was a girl too. I knew the signs we gave to boys. I knew she wanted him. _Don't Freddie. Don't you dare… _

He looked all around the room before responding to her, searching for me. Finally he saw me looking down, fiddling with my dress' hem. I looked up and tried to avoid his eyes but they were like magnets. They pulled me in. I got up and walked right past him, so close to him I could practically see the hairs on his neck stand up.

"So? About the date?" she touched his hand again and I couldn't help but flinch. I sat down a few sits away from the girl and asked the Kathy's personal bartender for a Sprite. I was fighting with myself in my head as I stared lifelessly at the rim of the glass cup of my drink.

_Go ahead, Freddie. See if I care._

**But you do care.**

_She's prettier then me and she made her move she take her. _

**Do you really want him to take her, Sam?**

_Well..._

**I know you don't want him to so don't deny it...**

"Sure," Freddie said writing his phone number down on a napkin. He handed it to her and she smiled wildly.

"I'll call you" She got up and walked over to her friends, probably to brag about how she's going on a date with him. I heard all her friends in the background giggle like the girly-girls they are. Freddie got up and sat on the sit next to me. _Hide your tears, hide your emotions. _

"Hey Sam"

_Hide yourself._

"So you're gonna add her to your collection of 'Things To Do', Fredweird?" I said rudely. _I didn't say hide yourself with jokes, Sam._

"That's a new one," He muttered.

"I'm full of new ideas," I said, catching him off guard since he didn't know I heard his comment.

"So," He said aawkwardly.

"Name?" I asked with a cold voice.

"Name?" he repeated, not know what I was talking about.

"Is it Monica, Courtney, Lisa, Kathy, Catie, Jill, Alexa, Mariah, Cassie, Samantha, Kelly, Kayla…" I trailed off realizing I was reciting all the girls names who had asked him out in just the past week.

"This one's Lily" He said.

"That's new, seeing that you usually are asked out by Courtneys' all the time."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna look for Carly, Freddork."

"Kay."

About an two hours later, Carly, Freddie and I walked home. Carly talked about Jake the whole way home. I smiled at the times she smiled or laughed at but I was honestly disgusted. Once Freddie and I dropped off Carls at her apartment, things got awkward in the hallway.

"Well, I guess you better… call that Courtney girl." I purposely didn't say her name so he'd catch my point that he had way to many girls liking him.

"Lily."

"Hmm?"

"Her name is Lily, and you know that."

"Whatever, Freddina." I said harshly.

"Night, Sam." He said in that sweet, sarcastic voice that I loved.

"Night."

Once he was in his apartment, I cried. The tears that I wanted to tear the whole time at the party just came out. I couldn't help it. _You sissy! What's your problem? It's Freddie. Freaking Freddie Benson! You're suppose to hate him, not fall for him! You're pathetic! _The voice inside her head was her mother's. Sam remembered the day she had come home crying and her mother was drunk on the couch. Her mom invited her to sit next to her and tell her what the problem was. She only offered nice things like that when see she drunk. As soon as Sam said Freddie got a girlfriend, her mom went crazy. She pushed Sam off the couch and Sam hit her side into the glass coffee table. Her mother shouted 'You sissy! What's your problem? It's Freddie. Freaking Freddie Benson! You're suppose to hate him, not fall for him! You're pathetic!' That was the day Freddie first started dating Valerie.

Sam knocked on Carly's door after crying for a good hour in the hallway. Spencer opened the door. The clock in the distance said 3:07am.

"Sam!" Spencer whisper-shouted.

"Spencer," I nodded and then looking down.

"What's up? It's really early in the morning!"

"I know, I just need a place to stay."

"Well Carly's asleep but you could crash in her room." Ever since Spencer got a steady girlfriend that moved in, she hasn't allowed anyone to sleep on the couch anymore. 'The couch is for sitting, not sleeping' Mary always said.

I walked up to Carly's room to find her making out with Jake. Not suprising but I still said 'ew' and left her room. How did Jake get in past Spencer anyways? I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I feel asleep laying on the ground.

The next morning I heard a knock on the door.

"Sam?" Carly's voice asked.

"Yeah" I said getting up, wiping the drool off my face.

"I have some clothes her to wear, it's just an oversized shirt and blue pajama pants. Hope you don –"

"Thanks, that's fine." I interrupted her.

"Okay, well get dress and come down stairs for bacon and eggs." Her voice faded and I could tell she was going down the stairs now.

Once I was changed, I walked into the bathroom I took my hair out from the half up half down style it was in last night and I looked into the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyeshadow that was once a bold black had turned a light grey, my lips were a nasty pale pink and my face was whiter then ever before. I always looked like this after I cried. I washed my face but that only took off the eyeshadow. I shrugged to myself and then walked downstairs.

I fell onto the couch and Carly gave me her notorious 'What's wrong with you?' look. I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes and a small tear steamed down.

Then a knock came from the door and I quickly wiped the tear away.

Carly opened the door to find Freddie standing there. I sat up when he waved at me. My heart sunk into my stomach.

"Freddie," Carly hugged him. She always hugged people in the morning.

"Hi Carly, Sam" He nodded with his little sexy smirk that I also loved. My heart jumped back into place again.

"Carly, can you come over later?" He asked nerveously.

"I have a boyfriend" Carly said looking at me. I knew she did that because of what I saw earlier.

"No, I know. I have a date tonight and you're good with picking out outfits for Sam to wear so I figured you could help me too." He said with an embarrassed look.

"Oh sure. Who's the lucky chick?" Carly perked. _Lily's the lucky chick. She had the date with Freddie tonight._

"Her names –"

"Lily." I whispered. Carly and Freddie looked at me. Carly's eyes showed something I couldn't describe. They looked at me like they understood my pain. Freddie's eyes held sadness.

"Her name's Lily." I said again.

"Oh, so what time is you and Lily's... you know?" Carly didn't want to say date again. She knew it was kill me inside. My head sunk into my chest and I couldn't look up at him anymore. I was afraid he could see into my heart if he looked at me now.

"7 at Galini's" He said, not taking his eyes off me.

"That new fancy restaurant across the street from Skybucks?" Carly asked quitely. As much as she wanted to spare my dear life, she also wanted to act like the curious friend she was.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'll be over at 5 then"

"Okay," He said while Carly was closing the door but before in closed, Freddie put his foot in the doorway.

"Yes?" Carly asked with a low voice.

"Sam, could we talk?" His face with covered with various emotions. I stood up and walked out the door, into the hallway with Freddie. Carly shut the door. I knew she wasn't listening in, too because she hates eavesdropping.

"What?" I asked sadly, arms folded against my chest.

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I said trying to perk up my voice but I must of failed because Freddie's expression told me he wasn't buying it. He put his arms on the wall on each side of me so I couldn't run into Carly's. He knew I was about to.

"No, you're not. First, you don't want me seeing you in that dress when you looked gorgeous, by the way." Both of us blushed. "Then you purposely say Courtney instead of Lily to piss me off. And now you're all sad. I thought you'd be happy to have me date someone, like a friend should be!" His faced turned red of anger but I didn't care. I wanted to kiss him. His head was so close to mine and I knew that he wanted to kiss me too.

_This is it. This is it. This is it... _He's eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly.

Right when he was gonna, right when I could almost feel his lips on mine, he pulled away and looked down, hands still on the wall. A tear found its way down my face. He moved back from me and went into his apartment. _That was not it._ I walked into Carly's apartment. I walked into the kitchen where Carly, Mary, and Spencer were. Carly flung her arms around me and hold me there for afew seconds.

"Come on," She said, grabbing me wrist.

"What?" I asked her slowly.

"You love Freddie."

"No I…" but then I stopped. I couldn't fight against the truth.

"Yes you do, so we're going to make him love you back even thought he clearly does, he just can't admit it. Nor can you. So!" Carly said, bringing me into her walk-in closet. "Dressy or casual?" She asked me with a smile.

"It's at Galini's right?" I asked shyly.

"Dressy it is!" She laughed.

* * *

By the time Carly was done dressing me up into a beautiful, skin-tight white dress with a simple black waistband that was just underbeanth my upperchest, she put on some make up for me. She put on a silvery black eyeshadow.

"You don't need anything on her lips," Carly said.

"Why not?"

"You have pretty, natural red lips that Freddie loves." She smiled.

"How do you know?" I looked curiously.

"He told me at the party."

"Oh… wow." I said touching my lips. She grabbed to hand I put up, and rested it on my tight. She took out some cherry red nail polish and began to paint my fingernails. When they were done drying, she gave me some red earrings to match.

"I have to go to Freddie's now" She said looking up at me. Time always flew by so fast at the Shay's house.

"Okay."

"I'll be back in like fifthteen minutes. Won't be that long to go threw that kids closet!" We both laughed.

I walked up to Carly's full-body mirror and looked at myself.

_Well, what are you going to say to him, Sam?_

**No clue. **

_You're in front of Carls' mirror. You know what to do._

**Do I have to?**

_Yes you do! _

**Oh, fine.**

I started to talk to myself in the mirror, pretending it was Freddie.

"Fredweird, do you love me as much as I love you?" _Way to be dorky!_

"She's cheating on you already! Bet you 20 bucks!" _Seriously?_

"Freddie, I care about you a lot. I need you. I need you badly. She doesn't. I may not be pretty like she is but I have a heart of gold and about three years ago you took that heart and craved your name on it. So, Freddie Benson, will you just admit you feel something too?"

_Perfect._

* * *

I practiced that over and over again until Carly came back. Of course, like she said, she was back in 15 minutes.

"So what are you going to say?" Carly asked.

I recited it to her and she smiled.

"Perfect" She shouted with joy.

_That's what I thought._

Me and Carly wasted time by playing Sorry. She won, like always.

Finally, it was 7:25pm. Freddie was already at Galini's with his date by now.

"Ready to go?" Carly said me with a grinned.

"Would I still be in this dress if I wasn't?"

Carly drove me to the restaurant and said she'd waiting by the hostess stand. She wanted to see me finally tell Freddie.

* * *

Before going inside, I recited what I was going to say again and again in my head. The hostess must of thought I was crazy or something because she came outside asked if I had a reservation. I nodded. She brought my inside.

"Party name, Miss?" She asked as I looked at Carly, her nodding with incouragement. It was time. I walked straight into the dining area.

"Miss, you in a reservation." "You can't just walk in, Miss." "Miss…" "Miss…" "Miss!"

By now, everyone was looking at me and then I saw him, looking handsomer then ever. He had a nice red button shirt with a new pair of jeans on. The first two buttons on the shirt was undone. Carly knew I loved it when the first two button with undone. Carly also made us match, the little loser.

It was cute.

Freddie stood up, looking back at me. That moment when his eyes brown eyes locked on mine, I forgot what I was going to say.

"Freddie," I whispered. "I uh… I…"

Lily tugged on Freddie's sleeve.

"I need to tell you that… I uh... well, I… I love you." Freddie's expression softened. Lily tugged harder.

"I loved you ever since we had our first kiss on your balcony together. You were just… always there and I enjoyed having you around, even when I was acting like a total bitch." I heard some gasps now. "And I'm sorry that I have to tell you now but if I didn't, it would probably tear me up inside."

"Freddie, tell her to go." Lily said still tugging on his sleeve.

"No, I will not go!" I snapped, glaring at her. "I'm not going to leave now. You think you can just tell him to tell me to leave just like that? Well, you're totally wrong..."

Lily pulled her arm away from Freddie's sleeve and stiffened.

"Freddie, I mean it. I love you." I said meeting his gaze again. "I love your stupid tech nerdiness. I love how when I'm scared you laugh at me... Oh, I love your laugh too. I love how your voice is so soft when you're trying to calm me down. I love how when I call you a name, you don't have any comeback because you're so use to it. I just love you, Freddie Benson." I started to cry a few tears. Freddie looked down at his shoes for a moment and walked right past me, just like I did to him at Kathy's party. My head dangled down and I was crying harder then I ever had in my life.

Lily got up and speed walked to catch up to Freddie.

She stopped when she was in front to me. I couldn't look at her.

"Thanks for ruining my date, Sam!" She yelled then tried to catch up with Freddie. The room was quiet. Carly ran past Freddie and then Lily as they were trying to get out of the building.

"Alright, nothing to see hear! Eat your fancy food, people!" She said.

* * *

She walked me to her car and I saw Freddie talking to Lily quietly by his car. He looked up at me and I just sighed and wiped the tears away as I got into her car. She drove me all the way to her apartment.

"At least you tried." Carly said as she unlocked her door.

"Carly, I'm still trying." I said with hope, picking my head up.

She smiled, "That's my Sam!"

I turned to his apartment door. He wasn't mom yet, nor was his mother because I didn't see her car in the lot when Carly parked.

Then I got the idea.

"Carly, you know where Freddie's spare keys are, right?" I sniffled.

She grabbed a key from behind the plant in the corner of the hallway.

"Do your thing, Sam" She handed me the key then went into her house.

_

* * *

__Go._

I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. I took off one shoes and left it in front of the door. It was like Carly's house but they one had one floor. I flung myself onto the armchair behind the door and waited. I wasn't going to leave until I talked to him again.

I fell asleep in the chair after waiting for five minutes. Telling the one you love that you love them really makes you sleepy. My head popped up when I heard the doorhandle jiggle.

All I was hoping was that it's wasn't Mrs. Benson.

Freddie walked into the house, the lights were off but there was still some light coming in from the moon outside. He shut the door and sighed. That dork still didn't notice me sitting there. He walked over to the counter and leaned on it with his elbows. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and then pulled his shirt over his head. He really did have a nice body. I couldn't like. I got up and walked over to the light switch and flitched it on. Freddie swirled around with a shocked expression. I guess he wasn't expecting me to still fight for his love.

Then he looked at me with such kindness, such thoughtfulness and I couldn't hide the blush that creeped up on me.

"Hi, Freddie."

He just looked at me.

"Sam, why are you here?" He asked with confusion.

"I wasn't going to just walk away," a tear fell.

"That was stupid, what you did, Sam."

"I know…"

Freddie smirked that smirk I loved so much.

"What?" I said looking curious.

"You must really love me," He smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

"You waited for, not outside but in my apartment."

"What can I say, I always take the extra step," I said inching closer.

"You do, do you?" He said, grabbing my waist slowly. "So then I guess you're mine now, Sam Puckett."

"Yours?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you sure I'm that special, Freddie?"

"I'm sure, Sam," He said in that flirty voice that I dreamed about.

"Good," I said as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"Sam?" He looked to my eyes.

"Yes, Freddie?" I knew what was coming.

"I love you."

He kissed me again but much longer this time. And much more passionate.

"You know," He said breaking away but not letting go of me. "I've always loved your red lips."

"Really? You don't say..." I smiled.

* * *

I really love him and he finally realized he loves me back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Corny ending, I know but it's still cute. I hoped you liked it. Please review! Don't forget to message me too, I love making me friends! (:

Love, kendrathebamf


End file.
